


Nicole Haught, daughter of Bulshar Clootie

by Gonkala



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cult of Bulshar, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nicole Haught Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonkala/pseuds/Gonkala
Summary: Basically, I'm playing with the idea of Nicole being Bulshar's daughter.Focused on Nicole Haught and her backstory.





	1. Chapter 1

September 18th, 1991

The man looked at the little kid, still being embraced by her mother's dead arms. He let out a sigh, and walked closer to get the girl and finish everything finally.

—There's no need to do that—A man talked behind him. Clootie slowly turn around, too tired and angry at the situation.

—Baron Samedi, long time no see—His voice is calm, completely the opposite to the situation that went on minutes ago, so cold and so full with so much rage. But Baron stayed still, looking at him with the same look in his eyes.

—Bulshar Clootie. Thought they locked you down, what are you doing here?—Bulshar knew exactly what he meant by that question.

—Well, you see. My wife Constance is a witch, and she got me out of those seals so I could take care of...—He looked at the couple dead in the floor and the little kid, whose hair looked like fire, in her mother arms—This mess.

—You created this mess by yourself, Bulshar—He started to walk to the woman that had her body completely bloody and with a small, sad smile on his face. He got the kid between his arms and wrapped her in the warm of his body.

—I know, and I hope you take my apologize for it. But, if you excuse me, I need to... Well, take care of that girl—His voice was more deep in the last sentence, and Baron turned around and almost let out a laugh.

—You're not gonna do nothing to this girl, Clootie.

—That's where you're wrong. If I don't kill that girl, she'll be my end.

—Not if she never finds out what she is.

A smile started to creep into Blushar's face—Oh, really?

—She's not even a year old. She won't remember nothing about it. She can live a life without danger and you can throw some light into your poor, obsidian soul—His accent got thicker as he walked out of the living room, and he nodded is head in his direction as a farewell.

—No, I can't take that risk!—He got from under his cape a knife and thrown it in the direction of Baron, but before it could hit him, he faced into the air with the kid still between his arms, as if he was a vision.

Bulshar let out a groan. He was so close.

*

Samedi appeared at the doorstep of a nice-looking house. In the mailbox a few feet away it could be rode _**"Haught"**_.

With a content smile on his face, he knocked the door. A few moments later, a brunette woman opened the door, took a look at the girl in his arms and let him in without a word.

—Hi, Jennifer.

—So, she's Bulshar's daughter, right?—She asked without answering his welcome, putting the little girl into her arms.

—Yes, ma'am. I figured she would be safer here, since your family was the one who put him to the ground and sealed him.

The woman looked at the girl, who smiled back at her and reached to touch her face.

—How old is she?—The woman didn't take her eyes out of the girl as she asked.

—Don't think she's much older than eight months—His voice was quiet and full of pity for the poor soul that was lying peacefully in her arms.

—Does she has a name?—Her voice was also quiet, as if they were telling each other a secret. And it kind of was.

—Yes, Janet. But you should choose another one, for her safety.

Jennifer remembered for a moment his father, Nicholas, who was killed by the disgusting hands of Bulshar while he was trying to put him down.

She looked at the girl, who seem happy with the woman's eyes on her, and spoke directly at her—Welcome to the family, _Nicole Haught_.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until Nicole was eighteen that her parents told her the truth about her past.

At the beginning, they were planning on never doing it and keeping the girl oblivious of her legacy, but then they realized Bulshar was probably going to come back soon and the first he was gonna do was find and kill her, they decided Nicole needed to get ready, just in case.

When her parents told her everything, she didn't believed. She couldn't, she didn't wanted to.

She went through and entire month of denial, then accept and then her curious mind took over the wheel.

Her mother was patient, and answered all the questions the girl asked, except one.

—Do I have some kind of powers?

Jennifer knew the answer: Of course she had. If she could contain and control all her power, she would be way stronger than Bulshar himself.

But she didn't answer that, she just told her: Not that I'm aware of.

Lies. _Little, white lies_.

The most shocking thing to Nicole apart from the story itself, was her roots.

Her father was a powerful demon and her mother was an angel.

Jennifer told Nicole all she knew about their relationship.

Her biological mother, Chlöe, was an angel who fell in love with Bulshar years ago, before he was sealed.

Her love for her was so intense, she sacrificed her wings to spent one single night with him.

And a few months later, that's when Nicole appeared.

Angels can't get pregnant, but since she sacrificed her wings, she wasn't an angel, but she wasn't a human either.

Staying in the limbo she was at, ended up with a pregnancy.

But Chlöe fell in love with her daughter the moment she laid her eyes on her. She was aware of her destiny, but she fought really hard to change it.

She found a good man who loved her despite her dark past and a kid on her arms. It was all calmed down for a couple of months, and Chlöe thought for a moment that everything was okay.

But it all changed when Constance found out. She pulled on an spell on her husband's tomb and set him free for as long as she could.

Nicole usually spent her nights without sleeping, thinking why did she had to go through that situation, contemplating more times than she was comfortable with simply killing herself to end everything before it started.

But she couldn't. After her parents - _she could still call them that?_ \- told her all the things he did, and was willing to do, she knew if the moment came, she would try her harder to finally kill him.

But that feeling of fear was still there. Everytime she was alone at home; everytime she looked around the dark of her room; everytime she turned around; everytime she was in an unknown place...

Always there, suffocating her, _paralyzing_ her.

But it kind of left when she joined the police academy.

Before, she threw away three years of her life in college and got a bachelor's degree which was only useful to get dusk in between boxes of old and bittersweet memories.

However, when she joined the police academy, a lot of things changed. There, they taught her how to properly protect and defend herself against others, and how to react in situations her mind sometimes took her to.

But that feeling stayed in the back of her mind, blooming whenever she thought she had things under control, as if it was making fun of her.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple years, she finished the police academy top on her class. By that time, she was twenty-three years old.

Her parents - _after all those years, she still didn't knew if she should call them that_ \- were really proud of her. They cried at her graduation and hugged her a lot -even more than when she graduated at college. But Nicole didn't complain at all, because love and affection was something she never really felt usually, something that was always lacking on the emptiness of her chest.

After a few weeks of her graduation, Nicole was already going through job offers in different points of Canada. She wanted to leave that place and, hopefully, those sad memories too, but she felt something in the pit of her stomach when she thought about leaving her parents alone.

She was contemplating accepting the job at the police station of her hometown, but it all changed, _again_.

It was a cloudy day. If Nicole closed her eyes and focused hard enough, she could still picture the way the air smelled, the way the pavement had little dots on it due to the little water drops that occasionally fell from the sky and the feeling.

The feeling of knowing something was wrong.

It was five a.m. when Nicole was woken up by her father. He was tall and his skin was pale, and you could almost swear she was Nicole's real father. His name was Lukas, and his eyes brought so much calm, the redhead wish he was still there with her in tough times.

—Nicole—His voice came out in a whisper, and it was trembling a little. Before she could answer him, he put a hand on her mouth and talked again—We don't have much time, so hear me out. Hide in the closet and don't come out for nothing—The girl's words came out muffled by his hand.

That's when he finally took the hand out of her mouth. It took her a couple of minutes to assimilate everything. She sat down and then looked at her father with pure terror in her eyes—Dad, what's going on?

—Don't worry, everything will be okay—He rested his lips in her forehead, and Nicole felt a tear fall into her face—I love you, Nicole. Never forget it.

And with that, he guided her to the closet and closed the door, leaving her in complete darkness and silence with her crazy thoughts.

After a few minutes, she started to hear voices talking down. She recognized her father and mother's one, but there was another one, a feminine one, demanding the location of Nicole. And, after a few more minutes, each of them felt like an eternity for Nicole, she started to heard screams, and a single tear rolled out of her face, because, sadly, she could recognize who they belonged to: her parents.

Everything went quiet quickly, and the sound of heals clicking through the wooden floor made Nicole's blood turn into ice.

Without her even realizing, the door of her closet opened wide and a girl with blonde hair and dark clothes smiled back at her.

—Well, look what we have here—Her voice sent chills down her spine, and she could hear the sound of her heartbeat in her ears.

—Who- What are you?—The redhead asked after she saw her hands were completely covered in blood.

—I'm Constance Clootie—The colour in her face was drained completely—And by the look on your face, it seems like you already know who I am.

—Are you gonna kill me?—Her voice sounded nothing like she expected; it was calm and steady.

The blonde woman let out a laugh—I think you already know the answer.

—I don't wanna die—Her voice was monotone, as if it was a defensive mechanism.

—You don't have much of a choice, _do you_?

And with that, she raised her hand and rapidly directed it to Nicole, who closed her eyes until she heard a whip coming out of her mouth.

Constance was holding her chest, with a pain look in her eyes—The put a spell on you—She laughed ironically—You're still going down. You don't have a said over it or over anything at all.

She left with still a pain look in her eyes.

The police came short after, since some neighbors called in after hearing the screams.

That was the first time Nicole lied. She told the police someone broke in and killed her parents after not finding something valuable.

And they believed her.

But she couldn't believe it. She _knew_ the thrust.

A few days later, she found herself in their funeral, with the same thoughts going through her mind, torturing her.

She lost her biological mother the same way; because she were trying to protect her.

And at the funeral, wearing a black dress and a sad face wetted by the salt tears, she asked herself:

_"Am I worth that much? Do people should really sacrifice their lives for me?"_

And both possible answers scared her to death.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later, Nicole decided to travel the world. She went to Europe and stayed there for another couple of months, and her state of mind changed completely.

She had to live her life without being afraid of dying, so that the moment she really did, she would have at least enjoyed it a little.

Constance's words got stuck in her mind, even if she tried harder not to think about that tragic night.

_"You don't have much of a choice, do you?"_

She hated those words. She hated them because she knew they were true.

On summer, she left Europe to go on a adventure to Las Vegas.

There, she met Shae Pressman. She changed Nicole in ways she could never understand.

Nicole always knew she liked girls. It was never a problem for her parents, so it wasn't either one for her.

However, she never met someone who got her attention enough to break down her walls, until she met Shae.

 _Shae Pressman_. The epitome of elegance and charisma. Nicole knew she was in love the moment she saw her.

She could still remember her sweaty hands shaking lightly as she walked to her. Shae wasn't a calm girl whatsoever, she was wild, and she knew she wanted Nicole the moment she saw her shaking hands, which she herself wrapped around her waist.

After a few superfluous conversations, they left the casino and spent the whole night in between the sheets, remembering every inch of each other's body.

The morning came like they did at night, and they went back to a different casino, which had a chapel on it.

Nicole remember entering that place and then waking up with a huge headache and a ring on her finger.

— _Oh, fuck_ —She whispered.

But she kinda liked it. She got a said in her own life, and, even she wouldn't tell anyone, she liked getting drunk and married the first girl she came across.

She still remembered the days after, their honeymoon. After the initial shook, Shae and Nicole decided to keep everything on a slow pace. They chose to had some fun in Las Vegas, and met a couple who told her how amazing and life-changing was doing rock-climbing in Nevada, so they headed straight forward trying to avoid silence and serious conversations.

Nicole almost died there, but everything else was a fun trip.

However, they tried to make it work. Even if it went from a _"let's have some fun together"_ type of thing to _"let's look for a house with nice schools close"_ type of thing.

And it worked, well, almost worked. For a year or so it worked. But everything was really hard.

Her police shifts were odd, and Shae was a doctor and a workaholic.

So, after being stubborn and trying to make work something that wasn't meant to be, they decided to call it quits.

They still kept in touch and had a great friendship, but never divorced because that way they would have each other as their emergency phone numbers.

Nicole left her work as a police officer in Toronto and took some years off to find herself again.

She would talk with Shae every month or so to check on each other, and a few times Shae invited her over to have dinner together, but she still felt so alone, like always.


	5. Chapter 5

When she turned twenty-five, she traveled to Australia and stayed there for a while.

She loved it there; the nature, the people, the atmosphere... Everything there was magic. But she knew she was running away from her problems, and she hated that.

She decided she wanted to help others. People like her, who were screaming for help, but people who sadly needed other kind of help.

She went to help people in flooding areas. It really made her feel something, something other than desperation, fear and uncertainty for life.

That experience made her also realised she wanted to help people, in any way and form she could. She loved the feeling of knowing someone else's life was better because she could help improving it.

The good thing -probably the only advantage in her life- was that money wasn't a problem for her. Her parents had tons of it and left it all to her when they died. It was bittersweet spending their money, but she always had this thought about death getting closer and closer to her each day.

But still, she wanted to work as a police officer. She wanted- No, she needed to help people, she always had that need within her chest.

She remember, when she was younger, she would always help the old ladies cross the street or carry their bags back to their house- anything she could do to help someone who needed it, she was ready to do it.

So then she went back to Canada, and saw some Sheriff in a small town had solicited her for a job as the sheriff deputy. She was almost certain she wasn't going to accept it, until she saw the name.

**_Purgatory_**.

There was something so intriguing about that name, as if it was calling her and telling to come to that place. Like if it was destiny.

She applied for the job, packed her things a couple of months late, said her farewell to Shae and left to that attractive place.

She knew that place wasn't just a small town. It had more, a lot of mystery surrounding it. And she could tell just by the name.

And, turned out, she wasn't wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

When Nicole first saw Waverly Earp, she knew she was the one.

Yeah, she was still married to Shae and she knew Waverly was the definition of brand new problems, but that didn't stopped her from feeling such strong feelings throward her.

Nicole leaded against the door, watching the girl who didn't hear her coming in work so naturally peacefully, and felt her hands start to shake slightly. She was nervous. And she was never nervous.

That girl had really swept her off her feet without even trying.

—I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions.

And with that, the game started. She would chase Waverly around, whether it was with her eyes or with her mind, she would always find herself being drawn back to the smaller girl.

But she didn't wanted to start anything. First of all, because she knew there was a high chance of her dying -if her mother's words were right, Bulshar would be raised soon- and second because, well, having a little crush was fun and harmless for Nicole.

But then Waverly was closing and locking the door of Nedley's office and was kissing her with all the passion and love she lacked all those years.

And, for the first time in her whole life, she forgot about everything. She was only focused on Waverly, on her lips, her smell and the slight smile she would occasionally break into while kissing.

Screw Bulshar, screw the fear, screw everything else in this world but Waverly and her kind eyes.

When she was in Waverly's arms, she felt safe. She felt as if she belonged somewhere. She felt so many things, and all of them were good.

And she, at first, didn't knew how she should feel about it, because it felt too good to be real.

Sometimes, when she was alone and zoned out, she would remember the time Wynonna and her were kidnapped by that Jack guy.

She still remember the look of fear in his eyes when their grace locked, and him quickly letting her go, completely scared of her.

**_"No, you're the wrong kind"_ **

She knew what she was talking about. Hell, she wish she didn't, but she did.

She was talking about her biological father.

Fuck, she hated calling a monster like that her father, but that was what he was. Liked or not, Bulshar was her father, and he was a monster, a demon.

A demon who put the Earps through all the shit they went through.

And she hated, because she knew it, but couldn't tell to her girlfriend.

How could you tell the love of your life your father is the reason their whole life has been so miserable?

It's kinda hard. Scratch that, it's so fucking hard Nicole felt her chest going tight everytime she thought of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole had been in danger more times than enough. She wasn't even a year old when she first experimented what's a near death experience.

She had been through a lot. She had been told by her parents that they weren't actually her biological parents. She had to hid in a closet as she heard the only people she even cared about die and couldn't do nothing to stop it. She had seen the person she thought that was the one walk away from her. She had a constant memory of her life, and how she could never have a said on it, and, what was the worst for her, a permanent reminder of who her father was.

But it was nothing compared to the moment she saw her girlfriend's sister pointing a gun at her and shooting it without thinking twice.

She was terrified. Not of dying, but of leaving alone Waverly. At that exact moment, all she could think about was how unfair it was; just right after she found the love of her life, she was going to lose her.

Nicole barely remembered hitting the wall behind her or falling to the ground. She was thinking she was about to die, and then a thought came into her mind.

—I'm wearing a bulletproof vest—Her words sounded drowned by the pain, but she didn't care.

Waverly was by her side, and Nicole wasn't going to leave her alone. She was okay.

It seemed like life was giving her a little breath. And that's when she found out she had been drowning and desperate for that little break.

And the next thing she knew was that Waverly was kissing her and leaving her in the floor, thanking whatever was up there for letting her stay with her love.

She spent what felt like hours lying in the ground, trying to find the enough strength to get up and see the damage the shot caused.

—You truly scared me this time, Haught—A deep, playful voice sounded through the empty police station.

Nicole turned around and opened her eyes wildly.


	8. Chapter 8

—Ba-Baron?—She didn't intended it to sound like a question, because she knew who he was, but the words came out that way before she could stop them

She'd heard her mother talk about him a few times, and with the little details, Nicole created a mental picture of how the man who saved her life when she was a baby looked like.

And she was kinda close. Dark skin, an elegant hat resting peacefully on his head, clothes that looked pretty old-fashioned and a intense look on his face.

—That's me, little girl—He talked, his voice warm. Nicole got up and faced the man, who was a couple inches taller than her—Are you okay? You almost died.

—Well, I'm already used to it—Her voice was quiet and she talked at a slow pace, considering all the things that could happen next. She tried to stay calm and show she wasn't hurting, but it was useless.

After a few minutes, he spoke—I promised your mother I will always take care of you, girl—His words were chosen carefully, trying to calm down the girl, who was starting to get up, leaning on the wall.

—That's why you're here?—Her question sounded almost bitter.

—I'm always there when you're in danger, Nic—His voice warmed up, a kind smile on his face—You don't understand it now, but you will one day.

Nicole looked at the ground and closed her eyes, trying to assimilate all the words and things that were happening at that moment, and when the last words he spoke started to create questions in her mind, she opened her eyes.

—What-—She raised her head and her eyes searched for Baron around the room, but he was already gone.

She let out a sigh and hold her arm around her chest, where the bullet would have ended up. She raised her shirt and saw the entire zone completely red, and all she could do was moan in pain.

_Why did shit like that always had to happen to her?_


End file.
